


Joy in Winter

by Merfilly



Category: Marvel
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The snow makes her happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy in Winter

She turns her face up to the sky to feel the first flake. It's a cold wet snow, with the flakes that take longer to disappear. As a girl snow had meant happiness, as her training changed. It had been more free for her trainer had said that the winter was Russia's spirit.

She smiles into the cold blanket that swirls now, obscuring sight and sound as the wind rises. When she chambers the round, turning her face to the view below, the peace before the shot a little closer for knowing the spirit of the land is with her.


End file.
